legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 158
Episode 158 aka the Moderately-Sober Breastcast ft. KaceyTron is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It was the first episode to feature KaceyTron as a guest. Highlights * The debut of KaceyTron. * Tits McGee KaceyTron and her gigantic rack ragequit an hour into the podcast. * The entire episode was satire. Videos Played # Guardian Angels ARE Real, Just Watch This # Psychic control of clouds in the sky making them shrink by psychokinesis in Sept. 2015 # Gail Chord Schuler Endorses Donald Trump & Hillary Clinton # DORITOS ILLUMINATI RAINBOW CHIPS = NWO LGBT AGENDA Doritos Rainbows # Screw Job - Elder Scrolls Online Puts My Money to Sleep! # WHY DOES VIGILANT CHRISTIAN MAKE YOUTUBE VIDEOS? FAME? $$$$ ? # Jaclyn Glenn caught plagiarizing again because she's an unoriginal hagraven (MIRROR) # Aaron Clarey Being A Cunt on Life (not found) # WHY DOES VIGILANT CHRISTIAN MAKE YOUTUBE VIDEOS? FAME? $$$$ ? # Rand Paul on Trump: 'How is this Clown Fit to be President?' CNN # Donald Shrump Tax Plan (not found) # John Boner Quits (not found) Start Of The Show They briefly shilled their shirts and TJ was revealed to be the mystery guest. They brought KaceyTron on the show and she tried to defend her perfectly sane beliefs of assuming Obama is the anti-Christ, among other things. They later discuss KaceyTron being a feminist and "a leader among women in gaming." It's revealed she had someone create a cartoon version of her. TJ mentions a rumor that she sucked Satan's cock earlier. Ben showed off her angelic titties for the good of the entire audience. They discussed the existence of starving angels and played videos of a bunch of dumb fucks nearly dying. They moved onto videos of the Cloud disappear guy to explain the might of God to Kacey. The peasants chant in unison to make the cloud disappear. They discuss the Illuminati and how they have no videos planned tonight regarding the topic. They instead go into a video about Jesuits trying to usurp Gail Chord Schuler as Empress of America. KaceyTron claims she was a troll hired to make Christians look bad. Gail instead extends her support of Donald Trump and Shillary Clinton. They then played a video about the Febreeze guy who is now instead trying to convince the world that Doritos are trying to make people gay with their new rainbow flavours. He claims it was all set up by who else? The Illuminati. They moved into a Butt King video talking about Elder Scrolls Online ''and his gripes with no cross-compatibility with the PS4 and PC versions. KaceyTron agrees with Keane's "struggle" which causes TJ to comment on her big fat tits. She discusses ''Blizzard Entertainment bringing more men to beta test Heroes of the Storm. They later let Kacey off of the call and proclaimed her as one of the best guests. TJ once again commented on her massive titties. They then went to break. Middle Of The Show Returning from break, the peasants brought on Jaclyn Glenn so that TJ could berate her over her recent plagiarism issue to demonstrate his misogyny. After being exorcised of the spirit of the Bread King, Jaclyn left to go do other things. They then played a video from Aaron Clarey who rambled his stupid nonsense until the peasants wanted to kill themselves. Scotty announced that he would open an advice channel where suckers could pay him to ramble useless bullshit too. Next was a video of TVC crying like a bitch because people would DARE to suggest he only points out Illuminati propaganda in whatever is popular for the money. He cried enough to end California's drought and then had a sex change operation so that he could be pussy both inside and out. End Of The Show They moved on to a video of Ran Paul yammering about how Donald Trump verbally raped him on stage during the last Republican debate. TJ said that Ran Paul might as well go die in a hole because Donald Trump was right and Ran Paul shouldn't even still be in the running. They then played a video of ol' McDonald talking about his tax plans. Trump apparently thinks money can appear out of nothing and is planning on giving everyone tax breaks while also spending shitloads on the Great Wall of Murica. The peasants commented that Trump is way less entertaining when he's actually talking about specific stuff. They tried to play a video of the republicunts reacting to John's boner but they were invaded by the Illuminati for being misogynists and were forced to end the show. Quotes * "We're speculating about the anatomy of The Lord." - TJ asks the hard questions. * "What am I pulling out?" - Ben * "After I eat Doritos I always wanted to suck a cock afterwards." - TJ's take on his gay Doritos experience. * "You're garbage KaceyTron, you're fucking shit!" - TJ flips. * "I agree with Donald Trump." - TJ's stance on the 2016 Presidential Election Trivia *They did it live. *DP are professional shit starters. *What if the peasants are wrong? *KaceyTron was a WoW player. *Doritos are the official chip of sucking cock. *TJ feels the rightful place of girl gamers is preforming felatio to the real male gamers. *Scotty had a pet onion that he was forced to kill. *Satan has a bigger dick than Jesus. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs